


A Steadying Hand

by comatosebadger



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Comic, Fancomic, M/M, Pre-Movie: Pacific Rim (2013)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 14:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18919216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comatosebadger/pseuds/comatosebadger
Summary: Two frustrated dorks - a short comic.





	A Steadying Hand

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to the Newmann zine :) Was lots of fun to be involved, and this was lots of fun to make :D


End file.
